Kroz mećavu
Istinite mejdandžije Pripovijetka je prvi put objavljena u Srpskom književnom glasniku 1907, knj. XVIII, u dva nastavka (broj 7 i 8), zatim iste godine, u izboru Kočićevih pripovjedaka u izdanju Srpske književne zadruge, te u „Jaucima sa Zmijanja“ 1910. s autorovim „Malim objašnjenjem“ na kraju knjige. „U ovu je knjižicu, veli on, ušla i pripovijetka „Kroz mećavu“ koja je štampana u Srp. knj. zadruzi. Pošto je ova stvar prvobitno i na pretrg pisana za Srpski knj. glasnik, osjetio sam u njoj jakih mana i nepotpunosti koje sam sad, prema svom shvatanju, ispravio i izgladio, pripovijetku unekoliko proširio dodavši joj dva-tri zaboravljena momenta. Možda je stvar time nešto i dobila, ali je jedno samo pouzdano: moja je pripovjedačka savjest sada mirnija!“ Promjene koje je Kočić izvršio tiču se izmjena pojedinih riječi, redosljeda pasusa; manjih izostavljanja i znatnijih dodavanja, od kojih je najveće ono u kojem se govori o starčevom dozivanju u pomoć u trenutku kada je sa unukom zalutao. Zanimljivo je da je pisac osjetio potrebu da izmijeni i ime svom junaku (u prvoj verziji on se zvao Relja Maslarić, a ne Knežević). Najvažnije dopune su one koje se odnose na karakterizaciju junaka pripovijetke, na njegovo porijeklo („znalo se da su njegovi stari sudili na Zmijanju i da je on potomak od Zmijanja Rajka što se u pjesmama pjeva“) i njegov ponos („Kad ne mogu knezovati ko što su mi stari knezovali, neću da budem turski alabaš!“ – govorio je Relja ponosito) Već se poče i smračivati, a oni ne mogoše krave prodati. Niko ih čestito i ne pogleda, a kamoli da ih upita za cijenu. Niko ni da se našali! Starcu se to nešto grdno ražali i ljuto ga zaboli, i da je imao suza, grko bi i bolno proplakao. Ali onako ispaćen i satrven dugim jadom i čemerom, samo suvo uzdahnu i krenu s trga, vodeći pogruženo na privuzi steonu kravicu, čija se plava, svijetla dlaka, mrkasti roščići i oblo, puno vime izmeđ bjeličastih i mesnatih krakova jedva raspoznavaše u suvoj i oštroj zimskoj večeri. Za kravom se diže i pođe dijete - nije mu moglo biti više od dvanaest godina - držeći čvrsto u promrzlim rukama ljeskovu motčicu. Starac je stupao pognuto, vukući teško nogu za nogom. Sijed je sav, koštat i krupan kao odvaljen komad onih grđenih i neprekidno mračnih i turobnih planina, što se muklo uzdižu povrh njegova sela. Po razgolićenim, runjavim i širokim prsima nahvatalo mu se stvrdnuto inje. Uzdigao nakostriješene, debele obrve, ispod kojih mutno, kao iz neke daljine, vire umorene i gotovo umrtvljene oči, pa ljuma i grabi uz put. Suva zima stegla. Odasvud bije, prži i kao ujeda, grize oštra i nemila studen. Ruštri se okorjeli snijeg i, žalobitno cvileći, ugiba se pod nogama. - Baš niko ništa, Vujo! - trže se starac i obrnu se djetetu. Mali je šutio i umorno, iznemoglo koračao za kravom. Od suve studeni na njemu se bijaše sve nakostriješilo i ukočilo. Sitne, meke dlačice na licu mu se naježile, a ruke pocrvenjele, pa pocrnjele od teške zime. Kad biše nasred čaršije, snijeg poče propadati. Ljuto i kao na silu odvaljivaše se lepirica za lepiricom, isprva teško, kao da se muči i nateže, pa onda lakše učestanije i gušće. - Baš niko ni da se našali s cijenom, a evo nas i noć u čaršiji stiže! - trže se opet starac iz misli, a u riječima mu, očima i licu drhtaše nešto bolno i očajno. Sve se više smračava i kao da se nešto iz daleka potajno i podmuklo sprema i prigušeno huji. Sniježne lepirice ukrštaju se u letu, lome se jedna o drugu i šušte u tananom i mekom šumu povrh njihovih glava, a njih troje, starac naprijed, krava za njim, za kravom Vujo, promiču čaršijom lagano i ujednačeno, stopu za stopom. Starca su obrvale misli, teške i crne misli, pa potresaju iz temelja dušom njegovom. Nekad je on bio najnapredniji i najzgodniji domaćin na cijeloj Krajini. Po dalekim selima, kasabama i gradovima, po mehanama i hanovima, na carskim drumovima od Bosne do Carigrada. govorilo se i pričalo o zgodi i napravi Relje Kneževića sa Zmijanja. Velika je snaga i zadruga u njega bila. Po četrdeset, pedeset kućne čeljadi radilo je na njivama njegovim, sa kojih su se u vreloj sunčanoj svjetlosti kroz planinsko, nebesko plavetnilo lomili i vršili drhtavi i zadihani glasovi, a puna i zabrekla snaga prštila i pucala ispod zagrijanih košulja i srebrnih gerdana. I pjesma rada i rasplamćele mladosti, pjesma uskipjele, neobuzdane planinske snage uz oštri fijuk kosa i srpova razlijegala se silno, protegnuto, u vrelom drhtanju bijelih oblih grla, ispod pomodrelih gorskih visova. Ranom zorom otiskivaše se nebrojeno blago od Reljinih torova. Za čas bi krdo ovaca prekrilo i zabijelilo poljem ispod planina. Goveda bi u dugim redovima zamicala u planinu na pašu, da se u podne vrnu vodi na plandište. Jablan, koji je svojim razglašenim junaštvom zatvorio cijelo Zmijanje, ponosito bi se odvojio od goveda, izmakao bi naprijed, pa bi gromovito rikao, bukao, kopao nogama i zadrto raznosio zemlju rogovima. I Relja je kao rastao, širio se. Prsa mu se napinjahu da puknu, a srce mu obuzimaše i oblijevaše neka slatka, čudesna vrelina. Sve mu je napredovalo, raslo, bujalo, množilo se i širilo u nedogled. I njega bi često, kad bi pogledao na svoj mal i imaće, obuzimala nekakva potajna, nejasna jeza i slutnja. "Ovo se već odavno presipa… prelijeva!" - prošaptao bi, drhćući i ugušujući onu strašnu, kobnu misao koja bi mu tada sinula kroz glavu. I rađalo je, i raslo je, i napredovalo je: žene se bliznile, ovce se bliznile, koze se bliznile, a ulček sjemena bacao po deset roda. Torovi prekrilili pola polja, a staje se okupile oko jednog zaravanjka kao mala kasaba. Glas se Reljin širio. "Šta toliko teslaišeš! Šta si se toliko dig’o, nijesu na tebi toke i ilike Relje Kneževića!" - govorilo se kad bi se kogod stao čim ponositi. Na zborovima kod crkava i manastira, na kumalima i svadbama prikazivao bi kum kumu, prijatelj prijatelju čast i poštenje: "Vala ti, kume, vala ti prijatelju! Ti mene počestov’o ovom čašom, a tebe gospodin bog svakim rodom i berićetom. Žito ti rodilo, kolo ti vozilo, i bakovi bukali k’o u Relje Kneževića!" I paše su mu padale na konak. Crne grčke vladike visokih tendžerastih kamilavki, beskrajno dugih i širokih rukava i oblaporna srca na žutu jaspru, svraćale su njemu i blagosiljale dom njegov i torove njegove. I on im je davao mnogo, premnogo, ne brojeći, ne ustežući se, punom šakom. Samome veziru za Kurban-bajram slati su ovnovi iz Reljinih torova. I nekakvu je buruntiju od cara zadobio. Zašto i krošto, on nije znao niti je htio koga pitati. "Ovo meni ništa ne treba, a u redu nije da se carska jazija poteže i povlači po kući!" - rekao je i složio buruntiju na vatru. Njegova su muška čeljad bila sva do zuba naoružana. Pasoše za oružje nije mu padalo na um da traži, niti je kome padalo na um da ga pita za to. Često je kupljeno od naroda oružje, ali se Relji nikad zaptije ne svratiše ni na kavu. Nešto im je bilo kao zazor. Svagdje je bio priznat i prizvat. Ali ovamo da bude knez ili da sjedi u kakvom carskom medžlisu, nije htio ni po koje blago, niti je dao kome svom, iako se znalo da su njegovi stari negda sudili na Zmijanju, i da je on potomak od Zmijanja Rajka, što se u pjesmama pjeva. - Kad ne mogu knezovati k’o što su mi stari knezovali, neću da budem ni turski alabaš! - govorio je Relja ponosito. Silno je mrzio čaršilije i rijetko je silazio u čaršiju. Tri puta u godini: kad bi smirivao miriju, kad bi tovario piće za krsnog imena i kad bi sa zimnice u proljeće pratio ovce na jagnjilo u donje krajeve. Već bi se na nekoliko dana znalo, kad će gradom minuti krdo Relje Kneževića sa Zmijanja, i čaršilije bi se iskupile na ćoškovima, i Turci bi posjedali na divanama da ćefše i seire kršno i bijelo blago. Kad bi zvono sa golemog ovna predvodnika rastegnutim zvukom odavalo da su prve ovce iza grada, pošljednje bi ulazile u čaršiju, prelijevajući se u punoj svjetlosti proljetnog, drhtavog sunca, a za njima bi ponosito jahao na brnjašu Relja, obučen u modri koporan i crvene, skerletne čakšire, sa crvenim šalom oko glave i krupnim, srebrnim tokama i ilikama, pod punim pusatom. I Turci bi se i čaršilije divili i čudili zgodi i bogatstvu Reljinom, a u njegovoj duši dizaše se slast i toplina, svijetla i meka kao neznana pjesma bez riječi što se diže od zagrijane zemlje i, mirišući, veže se sa nasmijanim nebom proljetnim. Prepuniše se torovi, presuše se ambarska oka, prenapuni se kuća zdrave, jedre i kršne čeljadi, a kesa, puna bijele i žute jaspre, silno zateže za Reljinim pripašajem. I jednog kobnog dana - dobro se on sjeća - nenadno se digoše vrući planinski vjetrovi, pognaše i zavitlaše mlaku prašinu u kovitlac, rasipljući je po torovima, stajama i njivama njegovim. Tih dana obnoć je u torovima blečalo blago, torske su ljese bolno, kao da cvile, škripjele, čobani su snivali nemile i čudesne snove, a psi su oko torova nekako tužno, pretužno urlikali i zavijali kao gladni kurjaci usred zime na planini. I pođe šapat od usta do usta: - Reljin brnjaš osvan’o mrtav u bari. - Tri junice, što su se onomadne ošturile, nađoše jutros govedari mrtve u toru. Orlovi mrlinaši, oni grdni planinski orlovi oguljenih, golih vratova i drugih, zaoštrljenih kljunova počeše se vijati nebom iznad staja Reljinih i padati kraj torova. Crne vrane i gavrani u dugim, širokim jatima kobno su i zlobno graktali povrh mala i imaća njegova, padajući na tovne mrline sa nemilim kreštanjem, a on je bolan, prebolan hodao tamo i amo, kao bez glave, satrven i ubijen nenadnim jadom i čemerom. Čama, zebnja i grozničava, duboka jeza drhtaše na obrazima njegovim i na obrazima čeljadi njegove. Svako je čeljade strepilo i osjećalo da se nešto nevidovno uvlači i podmuklo širi po torovima i stajama, obarajući nemilosno sve živo pred sobom. I Jablana jutros među silnim mrlinama nađoše mrtva u toru! - prosu se opet šapat, bolan i drhtav šapat, od usta do usta, a iz polja od torova razlijegalo se žalobitno jadikovanje milog Đoke za svojim Jabom. I sva se čeljad zaplakaše, zajaukaše. I Relji se grdno ražali, ali se steže, namrači, pa samo suvo uzdahnu i, zanoseći se kao malo u stranu, viknu: - Ne plačite, ne jadikujte, djeco moja! Plačom i jaukom ne ožali se pogibija snage moje i ljepote moje. Pjesnu, pjesnu, djeco! Jovane, Milane, Vido, Jagodo, djeco moja! Ne plačite, ne jadikujte, već se zagrlite i zapjevajte onu pjesnu od tuge goleme… onu veliku pjesnu, od koje procmili i drvo i kamen, a kamoli srce u čovjeku! Tu pjesmu, tu veliku pjesnu zapjevajte, zagrljeni, i ožalite pogibiju snage moje i ljepote moje! Mali je Đoko vas dugi dan prejadikovao, nabrajajući Jablanove mejdane, i pred veče je zaspao na mrtvom tijelu bakovom, od koga ga nijesu mogli nikako rastaviti. Zaspao je da se nikad ne probudi. Malo srce, puno velike, djetinjske ljubavi, prepuklo je od pregoleme žalosti za svojim Jabom. I prva se nosila krenuše iz Reljine kuće. Iza toga čeljad se počeše pobolijevati i padati kao snoplje. Nose se nosila, nižu se grobovi i promukla ženska grla, bugare sinje i crne tužbalice. Muškarci, gologlavi i raspojasi, bez crvenih pripošaja, bez modrih, čovanih koporana i bez krupnih toka i ilika, ubijeni nenadnom i podmuklom nesrećom, tvrdokorno šute, bez suza i jauka, ali su žalostivni, slomljeni, satrveni… I nižu se grobovi, mali i veliki, ženski i muški: strahota pogledati! Nagrnuli ogoljeli prosjaci i blentovi iz dalekih sela; puno ih groblje. Osjetili, nanjušili i oni kao i one planinske proždrljive orlušine na mrlinama, pa se otimaju o piće i masna jestiva što se iznose na groblje. Obučeni u nove mirišljave rubine, što ostaju iza mrtvaca, prosipaju piće po grobovima, proždiru oblaporno grdne masne zalogaje, režeći jedan na drugog kao psi. Blentavi Šele obukao na se čitavu novu odjeću pokojnog Markana, brata Reljina, pa skače pomamno preko grobova i bučno mumla da uši zagluhnu: - Aj! Ij! Uj! Kako mi stoji glava? … Zar nijesam kršan i prikladan, ne budi primijenjeno, k’o i svaki gerz!… Aj! Ij! Uj! Ujujuj!.. Ludi Krstan, obučen u stajaće ruvo Luke, sinovca Reljina, sjeo na kamen više jednog groba, podnimio se na obe ruke, pa sam za se krupno, duboko govori, kao da mu glas dolazi iz mračnih dubina: - Dok jednom ne smrkne, ne more drugom svanuti. Doduše, ono ne bi trebalo da tako bude, ali ljudi tako ’oće, pa nek im tako i bude. Ja nijesam čojek, ja sam blentavi Krstan, a blentavom Krstanu to je, ako ćeš, blentavi Krstane, i drago. Zar nije tako? - Jest, brate Krstane, tako je - mijenja glas i odgovara sam sebi. - Kad bude po nekoj pameti, brate Krstane, mračne su ovo i krvave bešjede, ali se meni ne more ni smrknuti ni svanuti među ljudima, jer ja nijesam čojek, već blentavi Krstan. Zar nije tako, brate Krstane? - Tako je, brate, tako… I blentavi je Krstan i dalje nešto mumlao, pretresao, a oko njeg’ se dizao i lomio grozan i jeziv jauk i lelek. Najedanput se trže, iskolači oči, zinu i grčevito zdera sa sebe svu odjeću i go pobježe s groblja, a za njim se nadadoše ostali blentovi sa silnom, zaglušnom vriskom i piskom. Samo ostade zloglava Kalasura koja od malenih nogu trči po selima od kuće do kuće i uvijek svijetu govori da nešto traži. Već nekoliko dana od jutra do mraka, ona neprestano jadikuje i nariče na groblju, ne jedući i ne pijući ništa. Nude je jelom i pićem, daju joj haljine što ostaju iza mrtvaca, ona sve to odbija, neće da primi, nego samo jadikuje i neprekidno jadikuje. Rodbinu i ukopnike obuzima sve veća i studenija slutnja, i oni je gone s groblja, ali se ona uporno otima, neće da ide: - Ne dirajte me, ja sam žalobitna, ja sam meka i bolećiva srca. Ovo su djeca moja, sestre moje i braća moja. ’Oću da i’ ožalim… Niko i’ neće onako od srca ožaliti ko ja… Silom je odagnaju s groblja, ali se ona opet privuče i, obnoć, kad se sve smiri i utiša, hodajući od groba do groba, jadikuje i nariče, duboko potresajući dušom zaprepašćene čeljadi. Relja, uspravan, potamnjeo u obrazima kao kakav okorjeli grešnik, prazna i ukočena pogleda, hoda tamo i amo, suvo, iznemoglo šapće i mrmlja: - Čudne li sreće i crna li udesa moga!… Bože, bože, što si tako nemilostan! Što rastoči državinu moju, što obori i razruši kraljevinu moju? Zar nijesam pisao na namastire i crkve; zar nijesam dav’o kljastu i sakatu; zar nijesam slavio ime tvoje i prisluživ’o svijeće slavi tvojoj?… Onda bi se najednom trgao, zanio, podbočio bi rukama slabine, okrenuo bi se prema torovima, oko kojih se razlijegaše jeziva piska orlova i studeno graktanje vrana i gavranova, pa bi kao upola jauknuo: - O vi, crni vrani i orlovi, najedite se, nauživajte se, i napijte krvi moje i snage moje! Osnažite svoja krila, pa se visoko pod nebesa dignite i krilite zemljom i svijetom. Oglasite svojim crnim gukom i jaukom na sve strane svijeta nesreću moju golemu i pogibiju kraljevine moje i ljepote moje!… I sve pomrije, leže u grob, osim njega i nekoliko mlađih žena, koje se ubrzo razudaše: i sve propade, iščeznu, svega nestade osim hude i vrletne zemlje, koju nemađaše niko više obrađivati i ziratiti, i osim praznih i zagušljivih staja, iz kojih zaudaraše zadah smrti i pustoši. Torske ljese nešto svijet raznese, nešto se opet osušiše i sagnjiše. Drugo sve uze nevidovni udes i razgrabiše ptice nebeske i razniješe prosjaci i sumanuti blentovi. I on ostade sam s okorjelim mrazom i ledom na duši; i tvrd kao kamen, crn kao ogorjeo panj u planini, spusti se iznad ognjišta, na kome se vatra gasaše… Najviše je čamio u kući i oko kuće, i vrlo je rijetko izlazio među svijet, koji gledaše u nj kao u neko čudo i strašilo. Njega bi duboko u duši zaboljelo ono bojažljivo, nejasno i tajanstveno sašaptavanje, kad bi gdjegod banuo među ljude koji ga poznaju, i koji ga ne poznaju - samo kad nešto šapću. Svetkovina i zborova kod crkava i manastira klonio se kao žive vatre, jer se tu mnogo pričalo i besjedilo o njegovoj strahovitoj pogibiji i udesu. Kad bi pomislio na te zborove i svetkovine, duša bi mu otajno propištala, jer se na njima ne bliješte više toke i ilike sa vitkih i vrsnih Kneževića, ne prašte pećanke njihove, ne bjelasaju se u lepršanju široke bošče, niti zvekću meko i ujednačeno dugi gerdani sa jedrih i naočitih snaha i djevojaka, koje zadihano raznose po zboru od sopre do sopre časti kumovima i prijateljima. Umukle su i one drhtave, prikazne riječi koje su odjekivale s kraja na kraj zbora i slatkom vrelinom slijevale se u njegovu dušu: "’Vala ti, kume Relja Kneževiću, bane naš i ponose naš! ’Vala ti na tvojoj česti i čestvovanju, kraljevino slavna!" Na zborovima i svetkovinama široko se i snažno prolijevala snaga njegova i ljepota. Svega toga nema više, sve je umrlo, uvelo, iščezlo, da se nikad ne povrati. Samo su se one krupne, prikazne riječi duboko upile u dušu njegovu i živjele s njim i on s njima. Prelako ga je bilo uvrijediti. Trebalo je samo nešto reći o njegovoj potrebi i siromaštini. - Siroma’, vukarni Relja! - Ne dirajte me, braćo. Crn je udes moj, velik je jad moj i pregolema nesreća moja… Nijesam ja vukarni Relja! Ja sam kralj brez kraljevine… car brez carevine! - uzviknuo bi očajno, zadrhtao bi, i samo bi tada grčevito zajecao, da ga je žalost bilo pogledati. Svakom svom čeljadetu, malom i velikom, podigao je Relja, odmah prvih dana biljeg, pa je groblje tvrdo ogradio, sve sam, bez ičije pomoći. Držao se čisto i u redu. Sam je sebi i prao i krpio rubine. Gdjekad bi, nedjeljom i praznikom, obukao i stajaće ruvo, ali mu ono stajaše nekako tužno, neprikladno, i on se stidio od sama sebe: - Relja, Relja, ne priliči ti ovo ruvo više! - govorio je sam sebi i brzo ga je svlačio. Nešto svoga blaga što je bilo u svijetu, na maslu i na izoru, prignao je kući da zametne i rasplodi, ali mu se nije dalo. Kad nešto jednom pođe, ne zaustavi se! I malog je Vuju, sinovca i jedinu mušku glavu, kad mu je mati umrla, povratio na starevinu. Kad se sve staro izmaklo, kad je sasvim osiromašio i opotrebio, krenuo bi u donje krajeve, dolje gdje ga niko ne poznaje, pa bi radio na nadnicu. Tako bi, preko ljeta, zaradio nešto za zimu, da se prehrani i prisluži svijeće na grobovima svoje čeljadi. To ga je mnogo stajalo, ali je on svakih Zadušnica, i zimskih i jesenskih, palio svijeće i držao daće i prekade. - Ama, viđe li ti, Vujo, kako je leden i nemilostan današnji svijet: niko ni da se našali s cijenom, a šjutra su Zadušnice! - prenu se opet Relja kao iza sna, kad bijahu podaleko izmakli iz čaršije i prihvatili se brda. Šjutra će biti grobovi i biljezi naše čeljadi mračni, neosvijetljeni. Nemam čime spomenuti mrtve svoje niti imam čime darovati kljasta i sakata za pokoj duša nji’ovi’… Šta dočeka, Relja Kneževiću! - s grkim prijekorom duboko uzdahnu. Vujo ga nije čuo i razabrao, već se sav tresao i cvokotao zubima od oštre studeni koja ga obuzimaše sa sviju strana i snažno prodiraše do srži u kostima. Povrh njihovih glava šuštao je i meko lepršao snijeg koji je piskavo škripao pod nogama, a oko njih je kao bolno čamila jezivo bijela zimska noć, bez glasa i daha. Kad u Dobrnjskom Polju skrenuše s glavnog druma prema selu, mjesec bijaše na zahodu, a skromačna svjetlost zvijezda jedva se raspoznavaše na nepreglednoj beskrajnoj bjelini. Snijeg poče gušće lepršati kad uđoše u planinu, koju im je valjalo prijeći i spustiti se u polje. Krava stade nešto zazirati i zastajkivati. - Ideš li, rode? - okrenu se starac i jače povuče privuzu. - Idem, idem - teško mali rastavi vilice. - Je li ti studeno? - Da - jedva čujno i s naprezanjem odgovori Vujo. Relja skide šal, otrese snijeg s njega i omota ga čvrsto malom Vuji oko glave i ušiju. - Utopli se malo, pobogu brate, jer sve mi se čini da se sprema velika mećava… Tu motčicu baci, čoče, iz ruku, pa ruke metni u njedra… Evo ti ove moje aljine, pa se dobro umotaj - reče starac, skide haljinu, i ostade skoro upola go. - A ti, striče? - Meni, dijete, ne treba ništa. Ja se ne bojim ništa, ni mećave, ni vjetra, ni studeni… Silne su mene mećave bile i gonile, pa mi ne mogoše ništa! Visoke omorike pod teškim injem stadoše se lagano njihati i povijati, škripeći i zbacujući sa sebe pune pregršti snijega. Relju nešto žignu kroz srce. On samo mahnu glavom i pođe, šapćući, pun slutnje: - Ovo se sprema mećava. Znam ja Zmijanje, znam ja ćud našije’ planina i ove naše zle’ude, vrletne zemlje: sve to potajno i podmuklo reži! Najednom se nenadno zadrmaše u vrhovima jele i omorike jače, silnije, a jaka se i bučna mećava diže, kao da se cijela planina iz temelja potrese. Njima se smrče pred očima. Snijeg ih je sve jače zasipao, mećava im je disanje zaustavljala, a oni su grabili naprijed, posrćući i zanoseći se. - Ideš li, rode? - Idem, idem - jedva je odgovaralo dijete, drhćući više od straha nego od studeni. - ’Ajde, rode, ’ajde… O strašne noći i mećave, đe će mi ovo ubogo siroče moje glavu izgubiti! - šaptao je starac i probijao se svom snagom kroz mećavu. Umoreni i malaksali od silnog naprezanja i oštrog šibanja ražljućenih vjetrova, oni bi zastali da odahnu, da se odmore, osluškujući sa neizmjernim strahom i zebnjom kako bijesni noćni vihori urlaju i potresaju, rekao bi, i nebom i zemljom, lomeći i kršeći sve pred sobom. Katkad mećava utoli, vjetrovi se smire, stišaju. Ništa se ne čuje, ništa se ne osjeća do njihovo kratko, iznemoglo disanje, i ono lagano, drhtavo izumiranje vjetrova što treperi i klizi po sniježnoj bjelini oko njih. - Moremo li, Vujo? - viknuo bi starac poslije odmaranja, stežući čvršće privuzu u rukama. - Moremo, moremo! - odgovarao je Vujo, a u glasu mu je sad drhtao onaj ludi, vreli planinski prkos, koji se sve silnije budi i plamti, i u malom djetetu, što je naprezanje veće. - Naprijed, Vujo! - uzvikuje Relja, prikupljajući svu snagu, kao da će se s nekim u koštac hvatati. Za časak se opet nenadno diže mećava. Jele su se ljuljale iz korjena, škripeći bolno, i vjetrovi su sa njihovih vrhova u pomamnom bijesu i zvizgu trgali i raznosili ogranke i inje na sve strane. Prijeđoše planinu i siđoše u polje. Putevi su bili zameteni, nigdje prtine, ni znaka, ni daha od života, a bura neprekidno bjesni i urla. Udariše na pometeničke biljege kojih je mnogo, premnogo na Zmijanju, i Relja osjeti da su zabasali, pa viknu iz sve snage: - Pomagajte, pomete nas mećava! Zabasali smo… zabasali smo! Njegov iznemogli glas dočekaše i zgrabiše vihori i, kao osvetnički, pomamno ga rastrgaše i razniješe po uzbješnjeloj, ludoj noći zmijanjskoj. Kad se malo, za časak jedan samo, stiša bura, on opet viknu: - Pomagajte, zabasali smo… zabasali smo! Pomete nas mećava… Ispred Nakomičića kuća, čije je odvajkada bilo da spasavaju zalutale putnike i namjernike što u zimu prolaze preko Zmijanja, liznu širok i visok plamen zapaljene slame i ču se snažan, protegnut uzvik: - Nadesno, braćo, nadesno! Relja napreže svu snagu i jurnu preko smetova prema plamenu koji se visoko u nebo dizaše, povijajući se pod udarima vjetrova sad na jednu, sad na drugu stranu. I Vujo grabi, i on se očajno otima, ali se sve više umara, malaksava, snaga ga ostavlja, izdaje, a onaj mali rasplamćeli prkos dogorijeva u njemu, gasi se. - Ideš li, rode? - Idem, idem - nemoćno odgovara dijete, posrćući, padajući i ustajući, dok najednom zviznu snažan vihor i debeo ga smet udari u prsa. Vujo jauknu i iznemoglo pade. - Ideš li, rode? - vikao je Relja poizdaleka. - Idem, idem - činilo se starcu da čuje djetinji glas. - ’Ajde, rode, ’ajde! - mrmljao je potmulo Relja, podmećući prkosno svoja gola, razdrljena prsa nemilosrdnom i neodoljivom šibanju planinskih ljutih vihora. U njemu se bijaše rasplamćela divska snaga, svi mu se živci napregli. Posrće, pada, ustaje, zanosi se i jezivo osjeća kako se bori s nečim strašnim, nevidljivim, što ga davi, guši, zaustavlja mu paru i disanje. - Ideš li, rode? - viknu opet i nesvjesno se obrnu, ali ne bijaše ni krave ni Vuje. On držaše samo komad privuze u ruci. Kapu mu strgli vjetrovi i odnijeli, a opanci mu negdje spali i ostali u snijegu. Bio je bos i skoro go. Pribra svu snagu i, posrćući preko smetova potrča natrag. - Vujo! - očajno, silno jauknu i pade kraj malog, s koga bijahu vjetrovi snijeg raznijeli. Negdje u daljini, sa planinskih ovršaka, razlijegalo se po uznemirenoj zimskoj noći studeno vijanje gladnih vukova, miješajući se sa urlikom i lomljavom pobješnjelih vjetrova koji potresaju zemljom, noseći kao nevidljivi divovi na svojim snažnim plećima grdne smetove i razbacujući ih ražljućeno na sve strane… Zvižde vjetrovi, zvižde i urliču, a polumrtva se usta ljube i izdišu u slatkoj smrti…